Forever together
by Orihara psyce
Summary: ini sekuelnya 'OKAMA' / menceritakan tentang anak Sasuke dan Naruto, beserta anak Naruko juga / tinggal satu atap karena pernikahan kedua ayah mereka /
1. Chapter 1

Forever together

Ini sequelnya 'Okama'

Hari minggu di kediaman yang baru Sasuke beli 3bulan yang lalu sejak ia dipertemukan kembali dengan belahan jiwanya Naruto.

Kedua Uchiha yang memiliki model rambut sama dengan warna rambut yang sama juga, bahkan warna mata juga sama hitamya, jika keduanya diam nampaklah seperti anak kembar, jika mereka bukan ayah dan ana, itu juga kalau keduanya diam, ingat kalau keduanya diam lho!

Keduanya sedang duduk bersimpuh menghadap sofa yang telah ada tiga darah Namikaze melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Jadi Sasuke, setelah lulus sekolah kau langsung menikah?" Namikaze Naruto yang duduk ditengah dengan tatapan curiga memandangi orang yang dinikahinya tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Tidak, aku menikah setelah lulus dari universitas, lalu lahirlah Sasuru" Jawab Sasuke yang berusaha membuat puppy eyes, namun tetap tak bisa XD .

"Lalu? Jika begitu, kenapa Sasuru sudah berumur 11th seperti Menma maupun Kurama? Harusnya Sasuru masih duduk di sekolah dasar?" Naruto makin menaruh curiga kepada Sasuke yang menatap lurus dirinya.

"Ya, seharusnya kau masih disekolah dasar bocah." Menma memajang seringainya dan ikut bergaya seperti ayahnya untuk mengintrograsi Sasuru.

Kedua Uchiha menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Karena aku tidak DO-BE, bisa dikatakan sangat PINTAR..uumm tidak kalian juga bisa mengatakan aku sangat jenius, aku langsung bisa masuk sekolah menengah karena aku sudah cukup mampu untuk kesana, dan tentu aku masih berumur Sembilan tahun." Sasuru tersenyum bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri, Sasuke sang ayah yang berada disampingnya hanya menghela nafas panjang, karena dengan wajah yang sangat mirip, namun saat berbicara terlihat berbeda sekali dengan dirinya.

Naruto manggut – manggut mengerti, Kurama juga mengikuti gaya pamanya manggut – manggut walaupun tidak mengerti, sedangkan Menma memasang wajah masamnya karena tidak jadi mempermalukan Sasuru yang sering sekali menjahilinya.

Senin kembali datang, kembali datang juga hari semua anak bersekolah, dan semua orang tua bekerja.

"Kurama, say aaa.." Sasuru mendekatkan sendok yang ia pegang ke depan mulut Kurama, sedetik kemudian Kurama membuka mulutnya mengikuti intruksi Sasuru yang duduk di sebrang mejanya.

"Menma, say aa..akkhhh!" Dengan tegas Menma mendorong wajah Sasuru yang mulai mendekat dari arah sampingnya dengan kedua tangan. Sasuru sama sekali tak mirip ayahnya yang tenang dan terkesan cool.

Dua Uchiha beserta satu Namikazepun berangkat kesekolah bersama, dua anak kembar namun berbeda warna rambut, berbeda juga marganya, beserta satu lelaki paling pendek diantara mereka bertiga, dan paling banyak tebar pesona karena merasa tampan.

"Suchan! Suchan..!" ada gadis berambut blonde dengan mengenakan seragam SD melambai-lambaikan tanganya dari seberang jalan

"Ohh hey, Dahlia!" Sasuru berlari kecil menghampiri temanya yang bernama Dahlia di seberang jalan. Menma maupun Kurama hanya memandangi dari seberang jalan, sesekali si gadis SD bermuka merah, sesekali menampakan raut sedih, dan terakhir kali Sasuru mencium pipi si gadis lalu berlari kembali keseberang jalan dimana kedua saudaranya menunggu.

"Aku akan menelfonmu nanti, jaane!" Sasuru melambaikan tangan sembari tersenyum, Dahlia membalasnya dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalananya menuju sekolah yang berlawanan dengan sekolah Sasuru berada.

"Cantik sekali Sasuru! Rambutnya sepertiku, kekasihmu kah?" Kurama melingkarkan tanganya pada pundak Sasuru yang lebih pendek.

"Hanya salah satu wanita yang menyukaiku dari banyak wanita." Sasuru bergaya melipat kedua tangan di dada sembari tersenyum bangga.

"Monkey love huh..?" Menma tersenyum mengejek, Sasuru langsung kehilangan selera menyombongkan dirinya mendengar perkataan lelaki berambut hitam di sebelah kanan tubuhnya.

"I know I'm still kid, but I can be in the same class with you, and you? Only a piece of shit and brainless."

"Waa.. what!?" Menma dengan kasar memegang kerah seragam Sasuru, Kurama yang tadinya memeluk pundak Sasuru jadi menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Nothing." Sasuru menyeringai disaat wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Menma. Nampak Menma makin terlihat kesal.

BRUK

Sasuru sukses jatuh karena dihempaskan oleh Menma yang kembali berjalan menuju sekolah. Kurama memandangi Sasuru sejenak, lalu mempraktekan berbahasa dengan gerak tubuh

Kurama menunjuk bibirnya sendiri

Kemudian menunjuk arah Menma yang sedang berjalan

Meletakan dua jari telunjuknya di kepala, seperti tanda tanduk

Sasuru hanya mengerutkan alis melihat tabiat baru Blonde bloon di depanya, lalu kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju sekolah bersama Kurama.

Sore hari yang seharusnya sekolah sudah sepi, masih terlihat ramai terutama di lapangan basket Konoha Middle School.

"Kyyyyaaaaa Sasuchan.. Sasu-chan !"

"Saaasssssuuuu-chhhhhaaaaaannn kyaaaaaaaa!" banyak kumpulan gadis mengerumuni batas pagar lapangan dengan terus meneriakan nama Sasuru yang sedang bermain basket bersama beberapa teman satu klubnya.

"Tch, the fuck!?" Menma yang baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah mengutuki apa yang dilakukan para gadis berteriak kesetanan dari batas lapangan.

"Shut up Menma! Ohh! Dimana Kurama?" salah satu teman sekelas Menma menghadang. Menma tampak berfikir sejenak, untuk menjawab pertanyaan teman wanita sekelasnya ini.

"Kurama. . ." Menma membalikan badan dan memenadangi gedung sekolahnya kembali.

Ditempat lain, kurama sedang duduk bersila sembari memandangi papan shogi di depanya, suasana disekitarnya juga tenang, bahkan ada beberapa gadis juga yang ikut dibuat tegang. Kurama menjalankan bidaknya, lalu sang lawan yang tak memebutuhkan waktu berfikir langsung membalas dan menjalankan bidaknya sembari tersenyum.

"Kau itu bodoh, tapi tetap saja ikut club shogi." Sang lawan melipat tangan di depan dada, sembari tersenyum ramah melihat Kurama yang sedang meremas rambut blondenya.

"Jahat sekali senpai! Biarkan aku menang sekali." Menma memasang wajah berkaca kaca yang nampak sedih.

"Ahhh kurama-chan jangan sedih…"

"Aku bawakan susu vanilla kesukaanmu."

"Yoshi.. yoshi.. "

Beberapa gadis yang tadinya tegang, berubah menjadi gadis ramah dan memanjakan Kurama yang setiap kali main shogi pasti kalah.

"Goddamn.." ketua club shogi Utakata hanya menggaruk – garuk kepala yang tak gatal, dan menemani anggota lain bermain. Semenjak masuknya Kurama ke dalam club shogi, ruangan club menjadi tidak pernah sepi jika mkhluk blonde nan bodoh dan keras kepala sedang berkegiatan club. Para gadis akan datang untuk memandangi wajah Kurama saat sedang serius berfikir yang terlihat sangat macho, namun disaat sang Blonde kalah dalam permainan akan menunjukan wajah memelas yang imut dan menggemaskan. Jadilah club shogi yang awalnya tenang dan khitmat, menjadi rame jika sang blonde sedang putus asa.

Yak kembali ke Menma!

"Umm kurama sedang ada di club. ." Menma menjawab sedikit ragu, lalu kembali berjalan untuk, lalu tanpa sengaja Menma menempatkan pandanganya ke dalam lapangan, disaat itu juga nampak Sasuru yang sedang melompat untuk memasukan bola ke dalam ring.

"Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Sasuru!" Kurama melonjak kaget, lalu dengan langkah sedikit cepat meninggalkan sekolah.

"Tadaima…"

"Okae…riii…" Menma lagi-lagi terdiam sesaat di tengah perjalananya yang akan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya, melihat pemandangan Sasuke ayahnya dan Naruto ayah lamanya yang sekarang menjadi sebagai ibu sedang melakukan akrobat dengan ayahnya Sasuke yang sedang menghimpit Okamanya Naruto di bar dapur, nampak Naruto yang mencoba mendorong Sasuke, namun sudah terlambat, karena nampak dengan jelas, okamanya Naruto telanjang bulat tanpa mengenakan apapun, ayahnya Sasuke yang nampak bertelanjang dan mencoba memasukan sesuatu dibalik pinggul okamanya Naruto.

"Sorry.." Menma menelan ludah, lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Baka Sasuke!" Naruto memandang Sasuke sedikit geram, Sasuke memandangi langit sebentar, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Hnn.." Sasuke mengangkat Naruto ala bridal dan memasuki kamar keduanya.

Jam 6 sore Sasuru maupun Kurama baru pulang kerumah bersamaan.

Sasuru yang baru saja selesai mandi mendatangi kamar Menma

"Men…ma?" Sasuru yang tanpa mengetuk pintu langsung nyelonong masuk dan memelankan panggilanya karena nampak Menma sedang tertidur dibalik selimut, Sasuru yang memang usil berjingkat mendekati kasur dimana Menma tidur.

"MEENNNNNNN…! "

"Ma…." Sasuru memelankan suaranya bersamaan saat ia membuka selimut yang menutupi badan Menma, namun saat dibuka nampak Menma yang bertelanjang tanpa mengenakan celana dalampun, padahal seragam atasanya masih menempel, Menma yang kurang peka hanya merubah posisi tidurnya, Sasuru terdiam sembari masih mengangkat selimut Menma yang ia buka paksa.

"Huh? Sasu-chan?" Kurama yang kebetulan lewat menghentikan langkahnya dan ikut memasuki kamar Menma.

"Sasu-ch—aw!" Kurama terjatuh kelantai karena dengan tiba-tiba Sasuru membalikan badan dan mendorongnya.

"Enngghhh…. Berisik sekali Kurama." Menma mulai tersadar dari death – sleepnya, menggosok matanya sembari mencoba bangun.

"Sa – sa – sasuru!" Menma tersadar dan berteriak kaget melihat untuk yang petama kalinya ada seseorang selain Kurama ada di kamarnya setelah ia tertidur.

Sasuru menoleh kea rah Menma sebentar, lalu mengangkat Kurama dan mendorong paksa keluar dari kamar, kemudian mengunci kamar hingga jadilah hanya ada Sasuru dan Menma di dalam.

"Waa… wa.. What?!" Menma yang sadar dirinya bertelanjang setengah memundurkan badanya hingga mentok di tembok sembari memegangi selimut yang menutupi dirinya erat disaat Sasuru mulai mendekat.

"Kau masturb—mphh . " Menma membungkam mulut Sasuru yang sudah tepat di depanya. Menma hanya menunjuan wajah terkejut sembari terus menutupi mulut Sasuru dengan telapak tanganya.

Keduanyaa terdiam dan hanya saling memandang.

.

.

.

"Waaahhhhh!" Kurama merasakan sela jarinya seperti dijitat, berteriak lalu melepaskan telapak tanganya yang tadi menutupi mulut Sasuru, dan kembali memper- erat peganganya pada selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Sasuru menyeringai sembari mengeluarkan sedikit lidahnya untuk menyapu kedua bibirnya.

Semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kea rah Menma yang semakin terpojok. Menma memejamkan matanya saat wajah Sasuru sudah hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Menma! Menma! Menma!" suara teriakan Kurama yang disertai gedoran bertubi tubi dari arah pintu berhasil mengurungkan niat Sasuru.

"Dobe.." Sasuru bergumam kecil lalu beranjak dan membukakan pintu untuk Kurama.

"Huh?" Kurama melongo melihat Sasuru yang pergi, dan Menma yang duduk dipojokan seperti orang ketakutan.

"Jangan masuk!" Kurama menghentikan langkahnya yang akan menginjakan kaki kedalam kamar Menma.

"Uuhh baiklah, makan malam siap." Kurama kemudian pergi menyusul Sasuru yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan bersama ibunya Naruko.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian Menma baru bergabung makan malam yang sudah dimulai beberapa saat lalu. Dan tak nampak Sasuru di kursinya, namun ada bekas makan dimejanya yang berarti Sasuru sudah selesai.

"Sasu-chan baru saja kembali ke kamarnya." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan anaknya yang walaupun sesaat sempat memandangi kursi dimana Sasuru biasa berada.

"Pasti Sasuru sedang menelfon wanitanya yang bertemu tadi pagi."

"Cantik sekali lho okaasan!" Kurama menyolek – nyolek pipi Naruko dengan sumpit.

"Benarkah? Siapa memangnya?" Naruto ikut antusias mengetahui Sasuke kecil sudah mulai berpacaran.

"Dahlia, rambutnya blonde panjang, dan badanya kecil sekali, lebih kecil dari Sasuru, aku ingin sekali memakanya!" Kurama juga sama antusiasnya, karena melihat paman kesayanganya Naruto menjadi antusias.

"Kau tau Dahlia, Sasuke?" Naruto melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Kurama pada ibunya tadi, menempelkan ujung sumpit ke pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik pipinya sebentar "Teman SDnya." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan kembali memakan makananya.

Sedangkan yang dibicarakan sedang terlentang di lantai kamarnya, sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"The hell….!" Sasuru mengguling-gulingkan badanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sedari tadi sejak memasuki kamarnya, lalu terdiam lagi, kemudian menyumpahi dirinya sendiri dan kembali berguling-guling

Mencoba melupakan kejadian beberapa saat lalu di kamar Menma yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya.

Hingga hampir pagi Sasuru baru mulai tertidur.

"Makan!"

"Makan!"

"Makan!"

Sorakan khas pagi hari milik Kurama maupun Menma membangunkan Sasuru yang baru dua jam memejamkan mata, dan mau tak mau Sasuru harus beranjak menuju kamar mandi sebelum dirinya terlambat.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuru sudah memakai seragam dan membawa tasnya menuju meja makan.

_"Dua bakteri bodoh sedang melakukan hal bodoh dan makin terlihat sangat bodoh! Bersama satu lelaki tampan yang pintar menawan, sedang membaca Koran dan tak terganggu sama sekali dengan dua bakteri? Otousan!? Apa kau akan berubah menjadi bakteri juga?!"_

Sasuru membatin selama perjalanan menuju meja makan, lalu meletakan kepalanya diatas meja karena memang sangat super duper mengantuk.

"Makan!"

"Makan!"

"Maaaaaaaakk…. Kan !"

Kening sasuru berkedut kesal

"Urusai DOBE!" Sasuru mengangkat kepalanya sembari member pandangan membunuh kepada dua dobe yang sedang menjalankan ritual paginya. Kurama langsung diam dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya, sedangkan Menma tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan ritual paginya dengan khitmat.

"Tch." Sasuru menyahut Koran yang dibaca Sasuke kemudian menutupi kepalanya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang karena memang tak tau harus bagaimana.

"Shut up! Menma ." Naruto yang menyiapkan makanan memberi pandangan mengancam pada Menma yang terlihat menganggu Sasuru. Namun Menma tak menggubris dan tetap melakukan ritual.

Datanglah Naruko membawa sebuah kardus.

"Shut up." Naruko menutupi kepala Menma dengan kardus yang ia bawa, barulah Menma terdiam karena memang pas sarapan sudah mau dimulai. Sasuru juga mengangkat wajahnya sembari menguap beberapa kali. Bersiaplah satu keluarga yang tidak jelas dan sangat rumit asal bin usul beserta silsilahnya sarapan pagi bersama.

TBC

(Lanjutan fic "OKAMA")


	2. Chapter 2

Ini chara sebagian punya masashi-sensei, sebagian punya psyche.

Chap 2

* * *

Menma sedang menjelajahi seisi rumahnya, yang ia awali dari kamarnya sendiri, dan kini sedang menjelajahi meja yang terletak di ruang Tv, mengeluarkan majalah-majalah, Koran atau barang lainya yang setia berada di kolom meja yang bahkan tingginya tidak lebih tinggi darinya saat ia duduk.

"Cari apa Menma?" Sasuke membuka suara mendapati anak tirinya mengganggu kegiatan menonton berita di hadapanya. Menma kemudian berhenti lalu memandang Sasuke. "Pedang kayuku." Jawab Menma polos, Sasuke memegangi keningnya, ingin tak percaya namun memang kenyataan bahwasanya pemuda di hadapanya kini memang mirip seseorang. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Pedang kayu itu panjang dan bukan sebuah barang yang kecil, jadi kau tak perlu membongkar semua yang ada disana bukan?" Sasuke berusaha menahan amarahnya dengan tersenyum semanis mungkin, walaupun jadinya tetap terlihat mengerikan, Menma menggaruk-garuk pipi kirinya pelan, lalu ngeloyor pergi begitu saja, urat marah yang tadinya hanya muncul satu di jidat Sasuke kini bertambah dua.

Menma kemudian beralih ke dapur, dimana ada Naruto disana sedang mempersiapkan makan malam, Menma berjongkok dibawah Naruto dan akan memulai membuka lemari di depanya.

"Meennnmaaaa, kau tak akan menemukan pedangmu disana!" Naruto dengan antusias menjewer telinga Menma hingga si punya telinga meringis kesakitan lalu beranjak dari dapur. Menma kemudian beralih ke belakang rumahnya, mengedarkan pandanganya ke segala arah.

Krosak krosak!

Menma mengamati sumber suara yang tertuju pada pohon mangga di depanya, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Teme Sasuru! Kau mengambil pedangku!" Teriak Menma yang kemudian disusul oleh keterkejutan Sasuru yang berada di atas sana berusaha mengambil Mangga menggunakan pedang kayu Menma.

"Aku meminjamnya bodoh, bukan mengambil!" Sasuru membenarkan lagi posisinya, dan kembali focus pada mangga yang ingin ia dapatkan. Menma jengkel kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan pohon mangga cangkokan yang tak terlalu besar ini, menggoyangkan dahanya, memaksa Sasuru segera menyudahi hobi barunya menjadi monyet.

"Menma bodoh! Hentikan!" Sasuru berpegang erat pada pohon, namun Menma tetap mencoba menggoyangkan sesuatu yang bisa ia goyangkan. Naruko yang baru saja keluar kamarnya ingin mengecek siapa biang keributan di hari minggu sore tenang miliknya ini. Naruko membuka pintu belakang, nampak Menma disana sedang tertawa sambil menyibukan diri menggoyangkan pohon, pandanganya lalu menuju ke atas, nampak Sasuru yang seperti akan jatuh, akan jatuh?! Naruko segera berlari menuju Menma berada, namun tak sempat karena sebelum mulutnya menganga memberi peringatan, badan Sasuru yang bisa dikatakan kecil mendarat di tanah tanpa memerlukan hitungan 3detik.

"Sasuru!" Naruko memangku badan Sasuru yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, Menma hanya berdiri terdiam memandangi bibinya Naruko terlihat sedang panic, Menma terkejut hingga tak mendengar suara apapun disekitarnya.

"Sasukeeeee! Naruuutoooooo!"

"Naruuuuutttooooooooooooooo!" Naruko akhirnya menyadari Menma yang hanya diam di sampingnya dengan wajah terkejut disana. Sasuke segera berlari ke arah sumber suara yang terdengar panic, begitu juga Naruto yang langsung mematikan kompor tanpa melepas celemek mengejar Sasuke yang berlari ke arah kebun belakang, Sasuke berhenti melihat pemandangan Naruko yang sedang memangku seseorang yang sangat Sasuke yakini anaknya, Naruto langsung mendahului Sasuke dan menggendong Sasuru.

"Naruko panggil ambulan!" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, lalu membenturkan keningnya sedikit keras ke arah kening Sasuke.

"Kau! Menma!" Naruto sedikit marah atas kelakuan Sasuke yang malah kelamaan terkejut, Sasuke langsung sadar, menghampiri Menma, berjongkok di depanya lalu memeluk Naruto kecil yang sepertinya lupa bernafas untuk beberapa saat sama seperti dirinya tadi.

"Menma.. Menmaa.. tenang saja." Sasuke berusaha menormalkan suaranya sambil mengelus kepala menma yang berada dalam dekapanya, walaupun suaranya sendiri sedikit bergetar, Sasuke harus bisa menahanya, dan seketika itu juga dirasakan kemeja yang dikenakanya basah, dengan tubuh Menma yang bergetar, terdengar suara ambulan, lalu suaranya menghilang lagi, Sasuke masih mendekap Menma, mempercayakan Sasuru pada Naruto. Setelah Menma puas menangis, dan Sasuke yang mencoba menenangkan dirinya, keduanya menuju rumah sakit menggunakan mobil Sasuke, melesat perlahan, menjaga agar konsentrasinya tidak melayang. Sampai dirumah sakit, terlihat Naruto maupun Naruko duduk diam di ruang ICU. Naruto menghampiri Sasuke lalu memeluknya, Menma hanya diam dibalik Sasuke, Naruko berdiri menghampiri Menma, mengajaknya duduk dengan tenang. Satu jam berlalu, tak ada tanda-tanda ruang ICU akan dibuka, Naruko masih belum bercerita dengan apa yang terjadi, Menma juga diam seribu bahasa menikmati keterkejutanya. Ponsel Menma berdering, nampak nama Kurama disana, Menma mengangkat dan di loudspeaker.

"Heeyyy semuanya dimana? Sepi sekali disini? Ibuku ada bersamamu? Sasuru bersamamu? Siaalll aku lelah sekali, ternyata kalian tidak ada dirumah semua, kau dimana? Paman Sasuke dan Naruto pergi kemana? Kau pergi kemana juga? Sasuru ponselnya dirumah, Ibuku kemana juga? Kusssoooooo…" Kurama nyerocos bak kereta api yang sedang melaju kencang dan damai, Menma hanya terdiam, kemudian Naruko mengambil alih telpon.

"Ini Ibu, segera kerumah sakit Iwagakure, ruang ICU." Jelas Naruko singkat, tak ada jawaban dari seberang telp sana, Kurama terdiam, lalu sambungan terputus, tak selang 30menit, Kurama yang terengah-engah sampai dimana Ibunya beserta lainya duduk di dekat ruang ICU.

"Sasu…ru?" Kurama menelan ludah, menyadari bahwa yang sedang dirawat ialah Sasuru, Menma memberondong memeluk Kurama sambil kembali terisak.

"Aku yang salah, aku yang membuat Sasuru terjatuh, maafkan aku..!" Menma memeluk Kurama erat, Sasuke maupun Naruto terkejut, namun segera mengatasi situasi, Naruto melepas pelukan Menma dari Kurama, lalu balik memeluknya.

"Sasuru pasti memaafkanmu." Naruto mencoba menenangkan anaknya yang baru saja menginjak SMP ini, Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut hitam milik Menma. Munculah dokter beserta beberapa perawat, Sasuru langsung menghadap untuk mengetahui keadaan anaknya.

"Kepalanya terbentur, tapi tidak apa-apa, lalu kaki kirinya patah sekitar bagian paha, dan kami akan melakukan operasi jika sudah mendapat persetujuan dari keluarga, untuk sekarang dia akan baik-baik saja, mungkin satu jam lagi tersadar." Jelas dokter panjang lebar, lalu terlihatlah Sasuru terbaring dan digeledek menuju kamar VIP yang telah dipesan oleh Sasuke. Naruko, Menma beserta Kurama mengikuti kemana Sasuru ditempatkan, sedangkan Naruko maupun Sasuke mengikuti dokter ke ruanganya.

Kurama berada di samping kanan Sasuru, memandangi wajah Sasuru lekat yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan pamanya Sasuke, Kuramaa tersenyum-senyum sendiri, lalu mencolek-colek pipi Sasuru dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hehe, kau tak bisa marah sekarang Sasu-chan." Ucap Kurama girang mentoel-toel pipi Sasuru, sedangkan Menma ada di sofa yang jauh sekali dari Sasuru berada, Naruko memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa lapar, dan baru menyadari dirinya belum makan malam, Naruko dan Kurama kemudian keluar bersama untuk membeli makanan, tinggalah Menma sendiri di dalam sana menjaga Sasuru, menjaga dari jauh, suasana sunyi, hanya detik jam dan mesin detak jantung yang terdengar sangat nyaring sekarang.

Sasuru mulai mendapatkan kesadaranya, membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba mengajak otaknya yang cerdas menganalisa dimana dirinya sekarang hanya dengan memandangi atap di atasnya, mesin jantung dari ekor matanya, serta badanya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu sakit mungkin yang dirasakanya(author ga pernah patah tulang, tapi keliatanya sakit :D).

"Ayah…" Sasuru mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya, namun sangat lirih, Menma tersentak lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Sasuru mendengar suara, namun tak bisa menemukan siapa yang sedang berada diruanganya.

"Ibu?" Sasuru tertawa pelan, tak ada jawaban, karena memang Menma masih hanya berdiri di sofa yang jauh dari tempat Sasuru terbaring.

"Ayah…." Panggil Sasuru lagi, hanya diam, akhirnya Sasuru memilih menyerah, karena tak ada yang merespon panggilanya lagi, Sasuru memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba kembali mengingat kejadian terakhir, membuka matanya kembali dan tersenyum.

"Menma bodoh…" Panggil Sasuru lirih, Menma terperanjat mendengar namanya dipanggil, dengan keberanian yang cukup walaupun masih takut menatap Sasuru, Menma melangkahkan kakinya sedikit demi sedikit mendekati Sasuru yang terbaring, memandangi Sasuru yang tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Maafkan aku, oke?" Sasuru akhirnya meminta maaf, karena masih terlihat wajah Menma yang belum tertawa disana, Menma hanya terdiam makin memperburuk wajahnya, "Aku hanya meminjam, bukan mengambil, dobe." Ucap Sasuru lagi, walaupun lirih Menma bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, karena memang suasana sunyi disana, setetes, duatetes, dan terus berjatuhan tetes-tetes lainya dari mata Menma, Sasuru tak bisa berbuat apa-apa walaupun ingin sekali menghapus air mata yang terus berjatuhan dari sana, "duduklah.." Menma menuruti perkataan Sasuru dan duduk di sampingnya, "Maafkan aku.. hic hic maafkan aku.." Menma mencoba menghentikan air matanya, walaupun makin deras mengalir ketika dirinya meminta maaf, "Iya-iya, diamlah."

Greeeeeekkkk..

Suara pintu terbuka, Sasuke maupun Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat Menma menangis, dan berjalan cepat menuju ranjang dimana ada Sasuru disana, mendapati anaknya membuka mata, Sasuke tersenyum, ya tersenyum mendapati orang paling berharga untuknya di dunia ini sudah membuka mata, Naruto memeluk Menma dan ikut senang Sasuru sudah nampak baik-baik saja.

Ggggrrreeeeeeekkkkk…

Pintu kembali terbuka, munculah Itachi dengan seorang yang terlihat seumuran dengan Menma duduk dikursi roda, Itachi mendorong anaknya kesebelah Menma duduk, memeluk Sasuke, dan menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali.

"Kau akan menjadi temanku kah?" Senyum anak Itachi, eh bukan senyum, melainkan seringai, "Dalam mimpimu keriput." Balas Sasuru tak mau kalah.

Greeeeeeeeeeekkkkk….

"Ayooo makaaaaannnn!" teriak Kurama sambil mengangkat dua kantong planstik, dan tentu saja setelahnya mendapat getokan dari sang Ibu yang berdiri di belakangnya, Kurama meletakan kedua kantong plastic, lalu menyelinap dibalik pamanya Sasuke yang sedang bersama orang asing untuknya, lalu menyembulkan kepalanya tepat di depan wajah Sasuru.

"Sakit? Huuuhhh, sakit Sasu-chan?" Kurama mentoel-toel pipi sebelah kiri Sasuru dengan wajah polosnya, "Hentikan." Ucap Sasuru memperingatkan kegiatan nista Kurama pada wajahnya, " Huuuhhhh? Kau tak boleh marah, atau otakmu akan keluar, jadi diamlah.." Kurama makin menjadi-jadi mentoel-toel kedua pipi Sasuru, hingga membuat wajah Sasuru seperti ikan koi, atau memainkan hidung Sasuru hingga terlihat seperti babi, Menma menutup mulutnya berusaha untuk tidak tertawa, "Hentikan, Itaru." Sasuru melirik anak Itachi yang bernama Itaru sedang bersusah payah menahan tawanya, sambil memukul-mukul pelan pegangan kursi rodanya. Sedangkan Kurama yang sedang memainkan wajah dari Sasuru nampak menikmati tanpa tertawa sedikitpun. Sasuru membiarkan Kurama melakukan semaunya, lalu melirik Menma yang sedang menahan tawa, senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir mungil Sasuru.

_Dobe …_

* * *

Akhirnya Sasuru di operasi, dua bulan lamanya, akhirnya Sasuru kembali ke sekolah seperti biasa, saat perjalanan pulang(udah maen pulang aja) Sasuru berhenti tepat dibelakang para gadis yang sedang berkumpul untuk menonton club basket, lalu tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalananya meninggalkan sekolah.

Ditempat lain Menma berlari sekuat tenaga dari ruang kendonya menuju ke kelas, setelah membuka pintu kelas, Menma berlari lagi keluar dari sekolah, Menma berhenti mendapati punggung orang yang dicari ada di depan sana, Menma kembali berlari sebelum orang yang dicarinya menghilang.

"Haaaahhh haahhhh haaahhh!" Menma ngos-ngosan sambil memegangi pundak Sasuru yang lebih sedikit pendek darinya, Sasuru hanya menatap Menma dengan penuh Tanya.

"Kenapa kau bodoh?" Tanya Sasuru heran, Menma melepas peganganya pada pundak Sasuru, lalu beralih ke sampignya, "Pulang bersama." Menma tersenyum, dan berjalan mendahului Sasuru, "Tung.. tunggu!? Bukankah kau ada kegiatan klub?" Sasuru berlari kecil dan menjajari langkah Menma.

"Aku sudah keluar." Seketika Sasuru berhenti berjalan, mengeratkan genggaman tanganya, lalu kembali berjalan menyusul Menma.

"Aku tak mau ditemani orang bodoh, apalagi dikasiani orang bodoh sepertimu, jadi hentikan rasa bersalahmu, aku tak mau tertular bodoh hanya karena sering bersamamu." Sasuru ngoceh dengan nada meremehkan tanpa melihat ke arah Menma yang sudah keluar dua tanduk dikepalanya.

"Baiklah! dasar pendek!" Teriak Menma yang kemudian berjalan kembali kea rah sekolah, Sasuru tak menolehkan wajahnya dan terus berjalan pergi, sedangkan Menma yang berlari beberapa meter kembali menolehkan kepalanya, kembali berjalan cepat kembali kesekolahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sasuru disambut oleh Naruto yang sedang menonton Tv sendiri, setelah mengucapkan salam, Sasuru langsung memasuki kamarnya.

"Sasuru, tidak makan?!" Naruto sedikit berteriak dari bawah, karena kamar Sasuru ada di lantai 2, tak ada jawaban dari Sasuru, Narutopun memutuskan menghampiri langsung.

"Sasuru? Tidak makan?" Tanya Naruto lagi kali ini dengan pelan di depan pintu kamar Sasuru, "Tidak, nanti saja sama-sama." Jawab Sasuru dari dalam sana, Naruto menghela nafas panjang, "Kau ada masalah Sasuru? Kau tau? Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku." Naruto mencoba membujuk Sasuru, kembali diam tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana, Naruto mulai cemas dan penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuru di dalam sana.

"Sasu-"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" teriak Sasuru dari dalam kamarnya, Naruto sempat tersentak, namun hanya bisa pasrah dan meninggalkan kamar Sasuru. Jam terus berjalan, hingga menunjukan pukul 6 sore, Naruto bersiap di dapur menyiapkan makan malam, Sasuke yang sudah pulang dari jam 5 sore sedang membaca Koran di depan Tv yang tidak menyala.

"Tadaima.." Menma dengan lesu mengucapkan salam saat memasuki rumah.

"Okaeri.." Jawab Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan tanpa mengindahkan kegiatan mereka. Menma juga tak menghiraukan dan langsung memasuki kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian, tak selang beberapa saat Kurama ganti datang.

"Ta- Da-I-Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kurama yang mengucapkan salam dengan riangnya, membuat Sasuke meremas Koran yang sedang berada di genggamanya, namun dijawab juga walaupun dengan lirih.

"Du du du bidu bidu dududu biduuu…" Kurama bernyanyi dengan lirik du dan bi saja =='' melewati belakang Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa, dan dua langkah akan melewati sofa, Kurama berhenti, lalu mundur kembali tepat dibelakang pamanya, "Sasuke, kenapa wajahmu mirip Sasu-chan?" Kurama menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Sasuke dari belakang, serta jari telunjuk dewanya yang mentoel-toel pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Kurama….." Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam disekelilingnya hendak memutilasi atau sekedar melempar anak Naruko ini ke segitiga bermuda.

"Hentikan.." Naruko yang baru saja pulang kerja, menjewer serta Kurama untuk menjauh dari Sasuke, Kurama berlari menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya, Naruko memasuki kamarnya juga yang terletak di dekat ruang Tv, Sasuke melipat koranya, lalu menghampiri Naruto yang masih sebuk di dapur, melingkarkan tanganya pada laki-laki berambut pirang panjang sedang mengenakan celemek di depan panci sup, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Naruto sambil memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi aroma yang keluar dari tubuh kekasihnya ini.

"Hentikan Sasuke, nanti dilihat anak-anak." Peringatan Naruto tak di gubris, Sasuke masih tetap dalam posisinya.

"Paman.. sedang apa kau?!" Sasuke maupun Naruto tersentak, lalu bersamaan menengok sumber suara tanpa menyudahi kegiatan Sasuke yang masih melingkarkan tanganya di tubuh Naruto.

"Berisik, mana ayahmu?" Itaru yang memakai kursi roda Cuma mendengus dan meninggalkan pamanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ayah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuru yang baru saja turun dari tangga, mendapati ayahnya sedang memeluk 'Ibunya' di dalam dapur, Sasuke reflek langsung melepaskan pelukanya, dan berlalu dari dapur membiarkan Naruto melanjutkan kegiatanya.

Sasuru duduk di sofa tepat disamping pamanya Itachi yang ntah sejak kapan duduk disana, Sasuke juga ikut duduk di depan Tv, sedangkan Itaru melihat-lihat lukisan yang terpajang di ruang tamu.

"Aku mau bicara.." Itachi melirik Sasuru sejenak, Sasuke terdiam, Sasuru yang kebetulan menangkap maksut pamanyapun beranjak dari sofa dan beralih menemani Itaru di ruang tamu.

"Siapa dari si anak kembar itu yang menggambar?" Tanya Itaru pada Sasuru yang sedang bersandar pada tembok di depan Itaru duduk di kursi rodanya, Sasuru hanya menaikan bahunya sebentar bertanda tidak tau.

"Dududu.. bibibi.. dubi.. dubidu.. bibibi.. dududu.." Sasuru menghela nafas panjang mendengar akan ada bakteri bodoh mendekat, dan benar! Kurama sedang berjalan kearahnya! Sambil nyanyi pula?!

"Urrgghhh…" Sasuru bergumam pelan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanan, sedangkan Itaru hanya tersenyum geli, bagaimana tidak lucu? Kurama sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan bertelanjang dada, mengenakan boxer berwarna pink dengan hiasan rubah ekor Sembilan tepat menantang di depan sana, dengan rambut basah yang sedang ditutupi oleh handuk kecil.

"Hey, Siapa namamu niisan?" Kurama membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya di depan Itaru lalu mentoel-toel kedua pipi Itaru menggunakan dua jari telunjuknya. "Kita bertemu di rumah sakit beberapa kali kan? Tapi aku tak tau namamu? Atau jangan-jangan namamu benar-benar keriput? Ne.. Niisan kau bisa bermain shogi? Kalau tidak bisa berarti kau bodoh(dirinya sendiri ga bisa), perkenalkan namaku Kurama, yaahh kau bisa lihat dari rambut blondeku ini, aku campuran…" Kurama nampak berfikir sejenak, lalu menjentikan jarinya, "Begini… aku campuran, tapi campuranya sedikit rumit, umm kau tau? Pasti tidak..(?) ayahku orang Ingris, ibuku juga warga Ingris, seharunya tidak campuran, tapi kenapa aku memiliki rambut orang asing ini, sedangkan wajah asli jepang begini? Jawabanya adalah karena kakek dan nenekku lah yang campuran.. lalu menghasilkan ibuku yang berdarah campuran, dan ntah kenapa campuranya masih nyampur padaku, aku sendiri juga heran kenapa masih juga tercampur, coba aku berwajah setampan Viscount Druitt yang main di kuroshitsuji itu? Atau setampan Albert Einstein? Aku tau wajahnya di buku fisika, walaupun sudah tua dia sangat tampan! Apalagi mudanya?! Bisa kau bayangkan keriput niisan? Ohh! Atau setampan itu yang main di harry potter yang mukanya rata putih semua, gundul alus itu? Hmmm siapa ya namanya? Itu juga super ketampananya, hhhh tapi aku cukup berterimakasih karena bisa bermain shogi dan mempunyai wajah manis ini fiiiuuuuhhhhh.." Kurama menyeka keringat yang ntah kenapa muncul padahal habis mandi ==''.

Sasuru menyumbat kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan, karena dulu saat pertama kali berkenalan Kurama juga mengatakan hal yang sama, bahkan mungkin lebih panjang dari ini, sedangkan Itaru hanya tersenyum-senyum yang sangat dan terlihat sekali di paksakan.

"Umm.. tadi aku bertanya apa padamu?" Kurama nyengir girang lupa akan pertanyaan awalnya sendiri.

"Kurama.. kebodohanmu bahkan tak bisa kuprediksi, sebenarnya makhluk macam apa kau ini! haaaaaaaaaahhh!" Sasuru mengacak rambutnya sendiri lalu pergi kembali ke ruang utama sambil ngedumel nggak jelas, Kurama hanya memasang wajah tidak tahunya yang lebih tepat dikatakan bodoh. Itaru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga mengeluarkan setitik air mata dari ekor matanya.

TBC

Umm maaf Kurama disini sepertinya tidak seperti Kurama-Kurama di kebanyakan fic yang terkesan Tsundere akut TT^TT

Maafkan seluruh OC yang psyche buat.


End file.
